


A Simple Question

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: It all began with a simple question.





	1. Chapter 1

It all began with a simple question.

Rick Deckard was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee while Roy Batty was sitting on the couch in the living room with a notebook and a pencil in hand.

It was a cold morning of November and it would soon be their two years anniversary.

"Do you have any children ?"

This question caught Rick off-guard. Why would he have children, he wondered. Oh, right. His ex-wife.

"No, I don't."

The answer was clear yet Roy already had another question in mind.

"Do you want any ?"

Damn, he should teach Roy how to stop catching him off-guard like that. It probably was not healthy for Rick to be surprised like that all the time.

"I don't know, Roy." he answered without looking up from his newspaper.

What a coincidence that he happened to be reading an article about birth control.

"Ever ?"

Rick spat out his coffee which made Roy look up from his notebook. Did he say something wrong ?

"Ever. Unless you happen to have an uterus."

Roy looked pretty funny with his hand frozen in the air as he was about to write down whatever came to his mind.

"I'm not even sure that female replicants have one."

Rick threw his wet newspaper in the trash bin and joined Roy on the couch.

"What are you writing ?"

Roy closed his notebook quickly before Rick had the time to look over his shoulder.

"It's a secret."


	2. Chapter 2

When they met him for the first time, they immediately fell head over heels for him. He was the most beautiful baby boy they had ever seen in their lives. Speaking of which, he was barely a baby anymore ; he was two years old. But it did not matter to them ; he was their baby and always would be.

Roy picked him up as if he were as light as a feather. He was in awe in front of this little boy - his little boy. It took them eight years. Eight years before being allowed to become parents. It was an eternity for Roy. Hopefully they had found the cure to remove his termination date about ten years ago. Otherwise he would not have lived to see the day he would hold his little one against his chest. He was close to tears at the thought.

Rick pulled his lover close so that the baby would be between the both of them. He had to fight for his family : he had to fight to save Roy from his programmed death, and he had to fight for this child that everyone refused him.

In the end, he knew both were worth it.  
Roy handed him his son with a bright smile. Rick had rarely seen such a smile on Roy's face and he felt his heart skip a beat. Roy was so handsome when he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It all began when he found out about replicants. He was six. His parents did not know how to explain to him that there were two kinds of people in this world. They figured out it could still wait. They were wrong.

He did not tell them about his discovery at first. He had a nightmare and wet the bed on this night. It was his daddy who removed the dirty sheets and helped him change into clean pajamas. But it was like nothing could comfort the little boy.

"Am I a replicant ?" he whispered.

Roy cupped his face with both hands and smiled fondly.

"No, you're not."  
"Are you, daddy ?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"It means you don't love me ?"  
"I love you more than anything, sweetheart. Never doubt that. Good night, Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> I have some explaining to do right here.
> 
> One day a friend of mine mentioned a possible Blade Runner/Star Wars crossover with, you guessed it, Ben/Kylo Ren being in it.
> 
> In fact I liked his idea so much I wrote down the entire scenario for a fanfiction that, unfortunately, I never got around to write.
> 
> Here is the first (and only) draft of it :
> 
> The story follows Tarlan's fanfictions (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/works?fandom_id=2237)
> 
> \- They adopt a dog  
> \- They decide to adopt a child
> 
> 8 years later
> 
> \- They can adopt a baby  
> \- His name is Ben Deckard  
> \- Rick and Roy raise Ben without telling him about replicants and blade runners
> 
> 6 years later
> 
> \- Ben eventually finds out about Roy being a replicant
> 
> 7 years later
> 
> \- Ben develops a fascination for replicants and their creator, Eldon Tyrell, his deceased "grandfather"
> 
> 2 years later
> 
> \- By the age of 16, Ben has developed a nanotechnology to improve his physical abilities
> 
> 5 years later
> 
> \- As soon as he turns 21, Ben leaves the house without a word
> 
> 10 years later
> 
> \- He becomes the new CEO of the Tyrell Corporation under a new name  
> \- He dreams of creating the perfect replicant, legalizing their presence on Earth and getting rid of all the blade runners  
> \- Replicants from Mars are coming to Earth to seek help from the man who replaced their creator  
> \- Ben frees them all from their termination dates in exchange of their faithfulness to him  
> \- One day Ben calls Roy and tells him to turn on the TV to see what he did for him  
> \- The news say every single blade runner in the city has been murdered by Ben's army  
> \- Ben's most trusted general finds a list of blade runners in the police station and brings it to his leader  
> \- Rick drives to the Tyrell Corporation to confront Ben  
> \- Ben welcomes him unaccompagnied and unarmed  
> \- He tells him about the list that was found in the police station and Rick's name being on it  
> \- Rick tells Ben that he was already retired before Roy and him adopted him.  
> \- Ben is torn apart between his dedication to his cause and his love for his father  
> \- *insert Han Solo speech*  
> \- Rick opens his arms and Ben lets him hug him tightly as he holds onto his father like a lifeline, shedding a few tears on his shoulder.  
> \- Ben pulls back and places his hands on each side of his father's face  
> \- Rick raises his hand to touch Ben's cheek  
> \- Ben snaps his neck  
> \- Rick dies before his hand touches Ben's face  
> \- Ben never knew if his father was a human or a replicant
> 
> I know it doesn't make sense, who would allow these two to adopt a baby, etcetera... Sometimes you have to let go of common sense to enjoy things.


End file.
